best of plans
by Cherrychick27
Summary: Kagome has had enough and now has a plan to get Inuyasha to chase her, but will it work and perhaps he has his own?


*Authoer note*  
This is my second fan fic so please be kind I'm a little out of pratice lol please R&R I hope you enjoy Disclamier I do not own Inuyasha **********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
K P.O.V Kagome couldn't believe she was going to this length to get him to admit how he felt, but she was at her breaking poimt. she figured if he wouldn't chase her that she would chase him. Kagome put on her red sneakers with black tight fitting shorts, but the top was hopefully the perfect bait which was a red tank top that was fitted in the cleavage area. She could feel Inuyasha's impatiance from down stair and with this in mind along with her midnight hair in loose curls she was on her way down satirs to her hanyou. Once she reached the top of the stairs she felt his intent stare, but there was no turning back now for her and Sango had come up with a plan to get their men on way or anthor.

I P.O.V He was getting annoyed yet again waiting for kagome, but he knew he would always wait because he loved her. Telling her on the other hand was anthoer matter intirely and he hadn't quite figured out how to do so yet. He felt her presence coming which made his heart race for it did ever time he sensed her in any way. What he didn't expect was the vixen that was at the top of the stairs causing his demon to react in a less then proper manner, but he didn't know what shocked him more how sexy she looked or how hard he was goning to have to fight to keep from becoming Miroku. As she came down the stairs he felt like he was in one of his many dreams which always seemed to includeher as of late. He could feel his claws teitch want badly to mark her bare skin for hell would freeze over before that mangy wolf got his hands on her like this.

While going through his he didn't realize that kagome in fact was standing very closely in front of him. He heard a cough and looked to see her standing there at the same time trying to find a exuse as to why he didn't yet again pay attention. She was looking at him oddly and that made him nervous not that he would actually show it.

"Ready Inuysha?" Kagome asked in an amused tone

"Yes wench lets go," Inuyasha replied in a gruff

"Ok, let me get the food and we ca go," Kagome replied with a smirk

He watch as she walked into the kitchen and got the food as well as say goodbye to her mother until next time. Inuyasha found himself watching her ass and caught himself before she turned around to catch him for he really didn't' want to get sat. When she came back he followed her out the door towards the well to continue their shard hunt Once in the well house he took her hand and jumped in the well and yes it was unusual to do so, but he didn't care for no one was gonna take what was his. The usual blue light surrounded them as they traveled to fedual japan, where adventure awaits that and he hoped to claim her as his mate as well.  
They touched the bottom of the well the smell of fresh air hit his nose and he knew that they were what he hoped what they would both eventually call home.

K P.O.V.  
It always felt like home to her when she was here because it wasn't as crowded nor dirty as her time. Kagome felt him staring at her on and off ever since he saw her. I seemed like her plan was working he was reacting like a tyical red blooded male would for now she hoped he would show something other than lust, but the attraction was part one to their many part plan. Now all kagome had to do is to get him jealous to see how he would far he would go to keep her forever or if he even want to in the first place.  
He picked her up and jumped out of the well and on to the ground which as expected a fast orange ball of fur shot to her. She hugged Shippo whom as far as she was concerned was her son

"Kagome!" exclaimed shippo in an excited tone

" Hey Shippo I missed you," Kagome said in a happy tone

" I was worried when Inuyasha didn't come back right away...I thought he was being a baka again," Shippo replied with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Keh" Inuyasha muttered softly at the comment

"Shippo I had a few more test to do and you know i will always come back to you guys i love you all. you are my family. No matter how we fight or argue," Kagome said the last part looking Inuyasha dead in they eyes Kagome could have sworn that she saw him give her a heated look back as well, but alas now was not the she hoped she had made her point. In the distance she heard a Sango shout and a perverted monk hit the ground yet agian Chuckling to herself Kagome started walking towards the rest of their group with shippo on her shoulder and Inuyasha close behind her.  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted happy to see her sister

"Lady Kagome you look beautiful as always.." Miroku greeted her with a letorus look in his eye Inuyasha gave a menacing warning growl behind Kagome which made her smile.  
"Hey guys shall we get going?" Suggested Kagome in her normal friendly tone "Sure" the group replied while INuyasha just 'Keh'd" as usual

I P.O.V.  
Inuyasha didn't want to share Kagome let alone let teh monk anywhere near her for if her even tried to touch he would lose a hand. As they walked he stayed near her because lately he felt more protective of his mate. Yes he knew she was, but that look she gave him while talking to shippo reaffirmed it. Now all he had to do was make a move perhaps tonight seeing as it was the night of the new moon Keepong his mind on track was diffucult for that vixen walking behind him had him very distracted nd the more he thought about the more horny he became. He could hear her talking with sango, which meant maybe it was time to have a talk with Miroku on how to apporach her with out coming off as a jerk.  
"Oi! Miroku C'mere a Minute" Inuyasha requsted in autoirtive tome

" What is it my good friend? Have you noticed kagome's attire it's rather fecthing," He replied with his usual tone

"Yes, monk, but thats not what I wanted to ask you" Inuyasha saild with a undertone of nervousness

"Really? what could you need my advice on?" Miroku asked in a curious tone

"I need help confessing to Kagome...I'm not really that good with words" Inuyasha replied,

"That is common knowledge Inuyasha" Miroku dead panned.  
"Keh, are you gonna help f ot i will figure something out..." Inuyasha replied

"Oh my friend I will help, but you have to promise me that you wont break her heart she is a dear friend of mine," Miroku stated in a sterb tone.  
" Keh I love her she is my mate..." Inuyasha replied quietly

"Ok here is my plan..." Miroku started explaining

The plan was set he hoped it worked cause he knew that he would chase her unil she was his. Inuysasha saw Kagome sitting by the fier making dinner and went to sat next to her close enough to feel her warmth. She looked at him amd his heart began to poumd ,but he knew he couldn't chicken out like a coward. How he got this amazing woman in his life was unknown, but every look or touch was worth it.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked in a worried tone

"Keh I was wondering if u wanted any help with dinner.." Inuyasha replied with a slight blush on his face

"Well , I need some water for the ramen...the vegetables and meat are almost done," Suggested Kagome in a somewhat awed tone

"Ok I will be right back them," Inuyasha replied while grabbing the bucket and running to the river for water

At the river Inuyasha stopped for a moment for he wanted to prove what a good mate he would be for Kagome and being helpful was of many on his list. With the water in the bucket he raced back to her because being far from to long hurt his heart. As he was running he was hoping part 2 went as smoothly as part 1 did, but that happy look on her face proved that he was going about it the right way.

K P.O.V.  
She couldnt believe it for him to offer to help or be that close which was extremely rare. Watching teh meat over the fire Kagome felt a sublte glow of happiness that maybe she wasn't wrong in assuming he loved her.  
About 20 miuntes later he came back with the water and somewhat of a different attiude for it seemed like he was treating her like a loved one, which could be translated as treating her as a mate. He stood in front of her rocking nervously back and forth on his feet.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said while taking the water

"Keh," Inuyasha replied with a slight

"I really appreciate," Kagome Replied to him and them kissed him on the cheek.  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide with surprise as he yet again blushed and once he got over the shock, which then he walked away to sit against a tree while deep in thought of the current events. Sango went and sat next to kagome to catch up on the day before they all ate. She was watching with a knowing look in her eyes that spoke volumes like only an older sister would.  
"So, Kagome how is it going?" asked Sango in that i know something is going on tone

"Good? What can i say sango? He is acting different like he wants to impress me...I think I need to do the final phase tonight," Kagome rambled on in a overly excited tone

" I know I've saw everything...and congrats girl you almost have him," Sango replied in a supportive of tone

Dinner went well for one thing he sat close to her the entire time and kept watching on and off everytime she moved of talked. Kagome couldnt beleive how intune he seems to her tonight. Once dinner was over it was time for her to go and get her hanyou. So once sango and miroku were "talking" she wandered over to inuyasha. Standing in front of im she cleared her thorat to get his attetion for he seemed intesnsely deep in thought.

"Inuyasha can we go for a walk?" Asked Kagome trying despartly to stay calm

"Keh," Inuyasha replied before walking towards the woods Kagome followed him admiring his long white hair wanting to run her finger through it and dear kami how she want to play with his ears, but now was not the time late perhaps she thought. Walking next to him she felt him grab her hand and hold on firmly. They reached a clearing where the sky was perfect and the water was clear like a mirror. Kagome pulled his hand so they could sit down closely to each other, but she he noticed he didn't let go once.

I P.O.V "Kagome, what did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked with butterflies flying around in his stomach

"Well I wanted to know..." Kagome started feeling fear

He could smell her fear and nervousness had me done something? He wondered

"Kagome...? what is you can tell me anything...c'mon wench..." Inyasha replied for she was easier to deal with angry

"Inuyasha! You know I hate it when you call me wench! All i wanted to know was if you would be mine and stay with me..." Kagome replied with frayed nerves

Deep down he was in shock eyt agoan for a second time that night for his women wanted him and him alone. This turned him on not to mention made hiim oove her even question at hand was how to repsnd fro words was not his strong suit . So he decided to know that he choose her and not kikyo, which wasn't easy considered how he had screwed up in the past by not making that clear before. He slammed his lips into hers without a second thought. The dreams he had of kissing his Kagome were nothing compared to this kami he was in heaven. He felt her hesiate them wrap her arms around him, which was all the encourgment he needed and with that he pulled as close to him as he could while raging a war of his tounge with hers, which made him shudder from pure desire. SHe shudder under his touch which made him go even further by letting his hands wander all over her, but sil repsecting at teh same time. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes for all he saw was what he had hoped for love and acceptnace .

"Kagome I love you. Be my mate?" Inuyasha asked scared for this wasn't a question to be taken lightly.  
"Yes i will," Kagome replied burying her face into his neck.  
" Kagome i have to bite you to make you mine so there's know that you have a mate...once I do this i can never take it back...demon's mate for life." Inuyasha warned her with a intent look in his eyes.  
"Inuaysha i love you and I would love to me your mate...So do what you have to do to make me yours.." Kagome replied with a sly smile That was all he needed for the second that was out of her mouth he bit her neck marking her as well as giving a life span to match his. He licked the wound sealing it and kissed her tears. Once that was done he looked into her eyes feeling content as hers showed.  
"You are mine Kagome as im am yours," INuyasha whispered in her ear

" Always" Kagome replied

************************************************************************Finished yay Please R&R**************************************************


End file.
